


Sueños dibujados

by DreamerStar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5 season spoilers, Captain Swan - Freeform, Dark Emma Swan, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jones Brothers, Kid Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Kid Liam Jones, Romance, Sweet and sad memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Emma tiembla a causa de la oscuridad que amenaza con devorarla Killian la abraza, la abraza y le dibuja sueños sobre los labios de porque son perfectos y porque lo necesita, ambos lo necesitan. Y porque estar junto a Emma es la razón por la que aún respira.</p>
<p>Spoiler de la 5 temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños dibujados

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus maravillosos creadores.
> 
> Aviso: Spoiler de la primera parte de la 5º temporada.
> 
> También divgacaciones y mi amor por los hermanos Jones y por el Captain Swan por supuesto.

**Sueños dibujados.**

 

Cuando el cielo se volvía negro como el hollín—como los ojos de un demonio y el corazón del más horrible ser—y el mar zozobraba agitado por los explosivos sentimientos de Poseidón—furioso por una y mil cosas—Killian sentía que saldrían volando más allá de las tierras conocidas. Creía que el aire que soplaba y soplaba incansable destrozaría el tejado de la endeble casucha del puerto en la que vivían y que el agua de la lluvia los ahogaría—les llenaría los pulmones hasta que ya no pudieran contener más líquido y se quedarían sin aire, se desharían en agua y se perderían en la marea por siempre—.

Era algo terrorífico, aterrador—un nudo en la garganta y un peso muerto en el estómago—, era un sentimiento de claustrofobia mezclada con otros diez miedos más a los que Killian se negaba a poner nombre.

Poner nombre a algo significa que existe y admitir sus existencias sería admitir que era aún un niño.

Un niño incapaz de ser fuerte. Fuerte por el padre que se fue—abandonándoles junto a cien promesas rotas—, fuerte por la madre que trabajaba día tras día sin descanso—siempre exhausta, siempre llena de culpa—, fuerte por Liam, el hermano mayor que jamás lo dejaba ir—el hermano que se quedaba a su lado y era todo cuanto Killian pudiera necesitar (hermano, padre, madre…)— y fuerte por él—por el niño que gimoteaba dentro de su cabeza y por la determinación que temblaba en su pecho—.

Killan no podía permitirse no ser fuerte, no ser valiente. No podía permitir que el abandono de su padre les ahogara, no podía permitir que la culpa de su madre les llevara volando. No podía permitir que Liam desperdiciara toda su vida tratando de proteger el corazón de Killian como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros.

Porque no lo era—no era tan importante, no era la gran cosa, no era especial—y no hacía falta tanto esfuerzo para cuidar de algo tan pequeño. Solo necesitaba que estuviera a su lado siempre. Solo necesitaba que fuera Liam—brillante, comprensivo, determinado...—.

Así pues Killian—con una manta cubriéndole la cabeza—siempre trataba de aguantar la tormenta—porque debí ser fuerte y valiente—y cuando sentía que no iba a poder más, cuando creía que su mente estallaría junto al crepitar de las olas, Liam llegaba como un salvavidas. Como el sol y la calma, como las sonrisas y las estrellas. Como un milagro. Llegaba suavemente, abriéndose paso entre el ruido y las luces parpadeantes como si se tratara de un rayo de luz—expandiéndose hasta el extremo, embargándolo todo, iluminándolo todo—.

Entonces tocaba a Killian con cariño y le susurraba pequeñas palabras que chisporroteaban como las llamas de mil velas de cera tornasol.

Liam se sentaba junto a él—acurrucándolo entre sus brazos como si aún fuera un bebé—y le contaba historias y le cantaba canciones, le abraza y le dibujaba sueños en la destartalada ventana del cuarto que compartían. Del cuarto que Liam tanto había querido desde hacía seis años cuando se volvió también el de Killian—el cuarto del pequeño hermano que le llenaba el pecho de determinación—. El cuarto que era un santuario para Killian porque Liam estaba en el. A su lado.

Y estar al lado de Liam era lo más natural del mundo para Killian porque se sentía como la cosa más correcta y acertada del mundo.

Era tan natural como respirar.

Por ello cuando Emma tiembla a causa de la oscuridad que amenaza con devorarla Killian la abraza, la abraza y le cuenta historias aunque no existe tormenta física ni cielo negro—aunque metafóricamente halla miles de ellas en sus vidas, en este momento—. Le canta promesas dulces al oído para que su corazón se mantenga cálido en su pecho. Para que se mantenga vivo, lleno, dulce—para que sea Emma Swan junto a todo lo que conlleva su nombre—. Y dibuja sueños sobre los labios de Emma porque son perfectos y porque lo necesita—ambos los necesitan—.

Y porque estar junto a Emma es la razón por la que aún respira. Porque es natural y la cosa más correcta y acertada del mundo.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
